Express in your eyes
by Shino-san
Summary: I suck at summarys so read. you may flame if you wish


Express in your eyes

**A/n This is one of the fanfics I just randomly made in the middle of the night for no reason. But any way I've had the quote stuck in my head for awhile and I'm gonna use it in my fanfic ;D and**

**Disclaimers: none of it's mine beside Saki she's always gonna be mine… ;p oh and all the little kiddies that aren't in the show are mine as well**

* * *

"Swati-chan come on" An annoyed teenager said looking up in the tree were the child she was baby sitting was up in a tree and didn't wanna come down. "No Saki-Chan" The small girl said looking at the pink haired ninja/babysitter for The Hokage. "Come on Swati-chan your mother isn't going to be happy to find her baby up in a tree" Saki said. "Oh well I guess your right give me a second" Young Swati came down with in a few seconds. "Saki how come I never see your mommy?" Swati asked the teenager. "My mother is busy most of the time and doesn't have time to be around." Saki lied just keep the little girl from asking more questions. "Oh…. You know Mommy told me that papa use to be on a team with her." The small girl said. "I know she use to tell me stories about her and your papa and there friend." Saki said thinking of her mother.

"Swati-chan welcome home. Thank you Saki and I think you're needed at the inn it's been busy lately." Hinata said. "Hai will do and tell uncle Naruto that he needs to stop telling Swati-chan stories about how he's the hero of every story…." Saki said with a sparkle in her onyx eyes(1). "Hmm I still will get him later anyway to the inn with you" Hinata said.

"Thank goodness you're here Saki!" The young teen behind the desk said. "Hn" Saki said. "My shift is now which mean you're in my seat so move it now" Saki said the thirteen years old. "Fine" The other teen said getting up and leaving. "Ten thirty tomorrow Aaji" Saki yell after the teen

Grabbing the book she hid under most of the bills and stuff she had sitting on the other side of the desk she started to read passing keys to guest. "Here." The girl said not looking up. "Shouldn't you be training instead of staring at the horrid book?" A voice said. "Hn…" she replied back looking up to find not who she thought but a pair of onyx eyes staring back to her. "Oh um… Hello" She said. "Hn… I'm looking for some one…" The man replied. "Who I know just about everyone inside the gates of Konoha." Saki said. "Sakura Haruno" The man said. "Oh… um…" Saki said not saying that her mother had died when she was nine from unknown reasons. "I need to talk to her about something." The man said getting annoyed. "Look just cause I haven't told you doesn't mean you have to get all annoyed at me" Saki said as her eyes flickered from red to purple then back to black. "Hm… Sharingan?" The man asked. "H-how did you know?" Saki said standing up. "Hn.." The man replied "Are you going to tell me were to find Sakura or not?" The man asked again. "I'm going to go see her in a few minutes… I guess you can tag along…" Saki said thinking of her mother. "Hn." The man said. "Mmm. My name I-" "SAKI-HIME!!!" A loud but rather annoying voice said. "Great" Saki muttered before greeting the other guest in the lobby of the inn(2) her mother had started. "Hello Uncle Lee…" The girl said. "My you look more like your mother everyday…" Lee said slightly looking sad for a minute then returning to his rather perkiness. "Hn.." Saki replied trying to get her mother out of the question. "Um… Uncle lee mind if you watch the inn for a minute or two I wanna go see someone and it's really inportion…but please don't give everyone who walks in the power of youth talk…. "Saki asked nicely as she could. "Yosh and I shall try to…" Lee replied to Saki's question. "Um.. Come on errr… I never got your name?" Saki said turning to the man that had been standing there acting like he wasn't there. "Sasu" The man said giving the girl only a part of his name. "Okay then come on Sasu-sama" she said noting that this man was much older then her.

As she left Lee to the Inn she walked out of the inn stopping by inos flower shop to quickly snag a daisy and a rose(3) from the table which they were laying on. Of cores the man who had followed her asked her why she didn't pay ino when they left. "Aunt ino leaves out a rose and daisy on that table for me to take to my mother." She said making her way to the hospital. "Sakura works her is she on duty today?" The man asked her. "Oh no she hasn't worked here in a while… come on I'll bring you to her." She said saying hello to the nurses that walked by them. Making her way to the garden gate "Before we go in I thought I let you know that you can talk to her all you want she'll never reply to you…" Saki said opening the gate going toward the large Sakura blossom tree there. Then slowly she bent down to put the flowers still in her hand down on the marble stone that sat under the tree. "Mother… I brought a friend to see you." She whispered to the stone. "hn that's not sakura…" The man said. "Your wrong this is indeed Sakura read the stone." As the man leaned over to read the stone his eyes looked at it with sorrow and anger and love. "What is that you express with your eyes?" Saki asked looking in to the mans eyes "It seem to me more then the words then I have read in my life"(4) The man looked at her "How?" He managed to say with out falling to his knees. "Her teammate who left pretty much put her into depressed and I was just a mere accident that happened to her." Saki said staring down. "She died when I was nine I use to think she was just asleep and I couldn't bother her then as I got older some one questioned me about her so and pretty much made me mad and yell that she was dead and I didn't wanna talk about it." Saki said sitting down. "My farther is or was a missing nin and the team mate that had my mother had loved and became depressed over." Saki said.

Sasu..Or Sasuke as his real name is was dieing on the inside because of him she had died. "I need to talk to the hokage…." He said staring at the marble stone then to Saki. "Please come with me Saki." Sasuke said slowly bending down to tell her something. "You are like your mother but with my eyes." He said pulling her up.

* * *

**A/n: I know I am a horrid person to kill sakura but it was stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out D; And as for the number I shall give you some help**

**1: Saki has her dads eyes because it was the way I pictured her.**

**2: Sakura started the inn to help people who needed time away from there home or were on mission and had to stop for a day or so to rest.**

**3: Ino left the Daisy and rose on there because Ino pretty much looks like a daisy and Sakura had nicknamed saki, rose**

**4: One of my all time favorite quotes is 'What is the you express in your eyes? It seems to me more then the words I have read in my life'-Walt Whitman. And I put it in there cause saki loves to read.**

**Flame me if you wish and I feel really messed up for doing this D;**


End file.
